1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of transmission of audio and video streams in wireless local area network (WLAN) communications and, more particularly, to quality of service for multicast and broadcast of video streams in WLAN communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless computer networks such as WLANs have been widely deployed in places ranging from homes and businesses to hotels, airports, schools, etc. Compared to wire networks, a WLAN provides users mobile connectivity and are typically more scalable and require lower cost in network construction. With the popularity of multimedia applications like streaming multimedia and voice over IP on the rise, it is important to ensure quality of service in the delivery of time-sensitive multimedia content in a WLAN.
The IEEE 802.11aa video transmission enhancement task group has identified a number of issues that need to be addressed in the video transport stream (VTS) project authorization request (PAR) for the quality of service for video transport streams. For instance, graceful degradation of audio video streams needs to be provided when there is insufficient channel capacity without the need for deep inspection of the frame. As another example, intra-access category prioritization of transport streams needs to be provided without the need for deep inspection of the frame. Additionally, increased robustness in overlapping basic service set (OBSS) environments is needed without a centralized management entity, and improved link reliability and low jitter characteristics are needed for multicast and broadcast audio video streams. Further, interworking with relevant IEEE 802.1 audio video bridging (AVB) mechanisms such as IEEE 802.1Qat, 802.1Qav, and 802.1AS is also needed.